Vampire nights
by jboy44
Summary: one day Dan died just to big himself out of his grave, as a child of the night. the Same night Alice is saved form a monster by noun other then Masquerade,and what's this about Dan's father being Alucard? What's going to happen to the brawlers read to find out. pairings Dan x Runo Julie x Billy Masquerade x Alice, Ace x Mira shadow x Mylene elements of Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

Jboy44 " story is set after new Vestroia"

In a graveyard stood a head stone marked, 'Daniel kuso' but the ground below the Grave was moving. A hand burst throw the grave, that was soon fallowed by another, tell the body of the 'dead; Dan Kuso of the bakugan battle brawlers, he was panting showing his k-nine teeth had grown into fangs, his eyes glowing read with demonic slits in them, and finally all color had left the boys skin making his skin a ghostly white.

He placed a hand on his had as a memory came back into his formerly inactive brain.

Flashback

_He and Runo where crossing the street when a car speed ahead thinking fast Dan pushed Runo out of the way getting her to safety, but he was hit._

Flashback end

Dan held his head with both his hands and cried as another memory entered his mind.

Flashback

_He was in a hospital bed dieing when a man in a black suit sunglasses red coat and a red hat stood over him saying, "soon you will be reborn as a child of the night," the man then moved his head to his neck and bit him._

Flashback end

After that came darkness before waking up in a coffin.

Dan fell to his knees and looked at his hand to see his finger nails transformed into claws that felt peaces of dirt and wood form being used to dig throw the coffin and the dirt.

Dan let out a scream as tears form a puddle big enough, for him to see he had no reflection.

Dan fell lower then to his knees as he cried, he was undead, the fangs he now felt in his mouth and a thirst for something he know was unholy proved he was a vampire he didn't want to believe but yet there he was fresh out of his own grave.

Dan then heard a laugh so he stood up to see the same man form the hospital the vampire that bit him, standing three feet away his face hidden by the shadow of his hat, but you could still see a devilish fang filled smile, and glowing red demonic eyes.

Dan show put fell down on to his but and backed away tell his back meet his head stone, and he screamed while he did this.

The man smirked and laugh an devil laugh, "Boy I'm only here to tell you more about what you are, the sun's light will kill you, silver and garlic will too, so will anything holly, you will only get the classic abilities of a vampire based on the number of people you turned, you can only enter a place if some one welcomes you in, you won't age out of your 20s and finally someone will only become a vampire if they die, within 24 hours of being bitten."

The man then broke apart into a swarm of bats and flow away.

Meanwhile.

We see Runo in her room on her bed crying in a black dress, she had just gotten back form Dan's funeral, it was a big deal the, original brawlers minus Alice, who sadly couldn't make it, all came. The Bakugan Resistance and the bakugan themselves returned to earth to make it.

When it was over the bakugan choice to stay on earth with there old partners, well all except drago, Hydranoid who choice to stay with Runo, while Hydranoid choice to mail himself to Alice.

Drago and Blade Tigrerra stood on her head board silent not knowing how to help the girl.

Meanwhile outside her door was Dan.

Dan placed a hand on the door, as he tried to remember where she kept the hide a key, "wait is this even a good idea, can I even go in I mean sure she said I was always welcome, but those that count as an invite."

Dan looked under the rug to see the key, so he grabbed it and remembered this week Runo's parents where away, "even if this goes right, I'll be alone in a house with my girlfriend who is grieving over me being no more, so either way I'm screwed."

Dan then unlocked the door and tried to open it only to be stopped by an unseen force, "dam it," he then relocked the door and walked around back, "looks like it's the old clime into your girlfriends second floor window at night trick."

Dan climbed up the side of the house, very easily thanks to the new claws, but before he made it to the window he stopped as he heard Runo's cries he saddened him, made him want to see her and held her again, but the thought of her not liking him now that he was a monster also crossed his mind.

Dan looked at the window and stopped for a moment on what to do as he whispered, "do I leave, and live forever not knowing if we could have still been together, or take the chance of her hating me, … we'll if she hates me I'll just go out in the sun."

Dan moved forward and knocked on the window, but Runo did not even hear it over her cries, he then let go of the wall of the house and land back on the ground flat on his feet, "hard way it is."

Dan grabbed a rock and throw it at the window sadly it went right though it, " ow crap."

Runo head the rock brake her window, so with eyes filled with tears she got up and opened the window and with out looking yelled out, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU I'M MORNING OVER THE MAN I LOVES DEATH OVER HERE?"

Dan put his hands in his pockets and yelled back, "WELL THAT"S A NICE WAY TO TELL SOME ONE YOU LOVE THEM."

Dan Tigrerra and Drago hopped over to the window seal, as Runo looked to see Dan, who just gave a one handed wave,

The two bakugan rolled in to there ball form and fell backwards on to Runo's fall as they past out, but Runo faint and fell over out of the window.

Dan quickly ran over and Caught, her and held her unconscious body bridle style, he looked at her in the black dress and blushed a bit as he said aloud, "why did I have to die to see her in something like this."

Dan laid her down against the back wall of her house and said aloud, "hopefully she'll wake up before sun rise," the young vampire then placed his hands in his pockets, and looked at Runo the woman he loved, he looked her up and down, all the while fighting the voice in the back of his mind telling him to bite her.

Runo started to wake up as she put her hand on her head, just to hear Dan say, " don't faint this time."

Runo then saw him and thought he was a fake, "I don't know what can't of sick joke your pulling but you not Dan you…," she was unable to finish for Dan grabbed her wrist and kissed her in only the way he could to prove it was him.

Runo's eyes filled with tears as she returned the kiss, but as soon as she need air, she broke away and tearfully asked, "how?"

Dan, point to his now red eyes and said, "if my pale skin and red eyes around enough, here's another hint," he then smirked to show off his fangs.

Runo just stared not understanding, So Dan sighed and said, "Hint number two I couldn't go into your house enough I found the hide a key, because I can enter places I'm invited to."

Runo's smirked, "ok Dan Quick messing around like this," she then went to slap him only for Dan to grab both of hers wrist before she could blink, and Then Dan's eyes glow red and he hissed, making Runo's eye's widen as he pulled her into his arms.

Runo Blushed as her head was on his chest but she heard no heart beat, then it all started to click, needs to be invited into places, fangs red eyes, no heart beat, dead but alive, she shivered in Dan's arms.

Runo closed her eyes and shock her said as she said, "no that can't be."

Dan rolled his eyes as he held her tight and lead her to one of her house's first floor windows, "Just looked at the reflection in the window and tell me what you see."

Runo looked into the window and she say her own reflection but not Dan's she then gasped as struggled to free herself form Dan's arms.

Dan held on to her tighter as tears fell form his eyes, "Runo calm down please it's still me."

Runo watched, the tears coming form her eyes, and remembered reading somewhere that tears where the mark of humanity, but she just cried and asked, " please don't bite me."

Dan hold her close and let go of one of her wrists and took her chin into his hand and made her look him in the eye, "I won't Rune, I want to but I won't. now please don't be scarred Runo, and please no more tears, I hate seeing you cry.

Runo shut her eyes tight and cried so she won't have to look Dan in the eye, she was scared, after all she was in the arms of an undead monster, who had the face of the man she loved.

Dan looked at her shivering and struggling to get out of his arms, so he placed his hand on her face with sent a chill down her spin, "Runo, Please.." he didn't finish his sentence, fore he choice to close his eyes and give Runo a loving kiss.

At first Runo tried to fight, but soon gave in and returned the kiss, making Dan lose his grip on her.

More tears fell form Runo's eyes as she felt Dan's tongue licking her lips asking to be let in, so she opened her mouth letting his tongue in.

Dan's tongue traveled into her mouth and explored, ever inch of her mouth, something Both enjoyed. They stayed like this for awhile but Soon Runo need air, almost as if he read her mind Dan broke the kiss.

Runo buried her head into Dan's chest and cried as she thought, Dan, Why do I have to love you.

Dan placed a hand on the back of her head and held her tight with the other hand as he said, "it's ok Runo I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again." Runo cried out, "but how can we made this work?"

Dan held her closer, enjoying the feel of her warm living body against his own cold dead one, "we'll find away we always do."

Meanwhile in Russia.

We see Alice in her home alone, for her grandfather went in to town only to be stuck by a sudden snow storm.

Alice looked out a window at the raging snow storm, " just great first I can't get a flight out to go to my friends funeral, thanks to the runways here being iced over, now my grandfather can't even come home, can this day get worse."

Then out of the snow she saw some one, no some thing in the snow it was down on all fours and larger then a man, covered on fur, with claws on it's hands and legs, and finally she saw a tail.

Alice moved away form the window as she covered her mouth to help her hold in her screams as she thought, What is that thing.

She then peeped back throw the window to see it was closer and looked to be a giant wolf that's front paws where hand like, and it was growling loud enough for Alice to hear it in her house over the winds of the snow storm. Alice gulped and shock in fear, as she saw it heading for the front door.

Alice looked at the door just to see five claws pop out through the wood and rip off the door, leading the giant wolf in, Alice screamed but then a bullet went throw the giant wolf's chest making it fall to the ground dead and the corpse transformed into a human. When the corpse fell Alice saw standing in the storm, was Masquerade, in his own body holding a hand gun in his right hand.

Alice stood there shocked for a minute as it all clicked, ok now a giant wolf that turns into a man is a werewolf so a werewolf broke into my house then masquerade appeared out of nowhere holding a gun and killed it.

Alice then said aloud, "why most my life be so weird," she then fainted.

Masquerade put the gun away inside of his coat, "I know I couldn't keep all this a secret for ever but she'll die of cold thanks to this storm and having no front door, good thing sense I Technically live here too I can enter with out an invite."

Masquerade walked into Alice house and picked her up bridle style, and looked back at the werewolf corpse, "I'll take care of that later," he then walked off deeper into the house passing by a mirror that didn't show his reflection.

Soon he came to Alice's room, he opened the door and placed the girl on her bed.

Masquerade put a hand on to her face making the unconscious girl shiver, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Alice, I really want to stay out of your life after all the hell I put you through, but trust me, it's for the best I'm back, I just hope you believe me."

Alice's woke up heard Masquerades voice and choice to play dead in hopes he would do away, if I don't move he'll leave, she thought, but the thought made Masquerade smirk.

Masquerade grabbed hold of her arms and held her down, "nice try princess but I can read your mind, I know your awake."

Alice opened her eyes and struggled to get free but she say her own reflection in her bed room mirror but what she didn't see was Masquerade holding her down making her freeze as her eyes widened.

Masquerade got on to the bed and use his body weight to hold Alice down as his eyes glow red under his mask, "Now hold still and let me explain."

Alice shock with fear and nodded yes.

Masquerade gave Alice a devilish fang filled half smile, "Now then Alice I don't have a reflection because I'm a vampire how, I don't know I just woke up like this after I left your body, and don't be afraid me after all I've been staying in your home everyday sense I gave you Hydranoid.

Alice's eyes widened again as she remembered over the last three years she's been seeing shadows of a person but not finding him and feeling like some one was watching her.

Alice closed her eyes and blushed as she thought a vampire's been stalking me.

Masquerade growled out, "I haven't been stalking you I've been trying to stay out of your life, I only come here because it's the only place I can enter to not die by the sun."

Alice jumped and tried to struggle thinking that he was going to hurt her.

Masquerade sighed, as he let go of her arms and got off of her, "I'm not going to hurt you Alice, the only reason I have a gun is those werewolves have been coming around here every night for a couple of years."

Alice backed away tell her back hit her head board and fearfully asked, "w..why?"

Masquerade, crossed his arms, " let's see now it start two years ago."

_Flashback _

_Masquerade who didn't have on his mask was out side of the house one night when he saw like five human sized wolves coming this way she he quickly went to go get a closer look. _

_One of the wolves say him and said, "out of the way vampire we have come to claim the girl who lives here as our pack leaders mate." _

_Masquerade raised an eyebrow, "hold it right there talking wolf, ok that sound weird, but let me get this straight, you are here to kidnap Alice and force her to be your leaders bride?" _

_Wolf number 2 stood up on his hind legs, "yes now get out of our way or die."_

_Masquerade pulled out the transport card, "if you say so transport," he then vanished in rainbow light only to appear behind the standing up wolf, and he slashed the back of it's neck with it's claws making it fall to the ground dead. _

_The other four attacked, so he transported again to attack form behind again, but this time the other four jumped him making him dropped the card, and it flow off into the wind. _

_The groups leader looked at the sky to see the sun on the rise, " you may have stopped us to night but we will be back," The wolf then slashed the part of Masquerade's face that was above his nose, making Masquerade scream in pain as the wolves left._

End flashback.

Masquerade hold on to his mask, " I hide under the snow tell night fall and I found out injures vampires and werewolves inflect on each other don't heal, on there own anyway, to recover the fallowing night I…I bite you," he forced out the last part.

Alice screamed and covered her neck before she thought, wait if he bit me why aren't I a vampire.

Masquerade looked down, "you don't turn unless you die within 24 hours of being bite you didn't die so you didn't change, anyway, when I was healed a could feel scar tissue on my face, so if when werewolf injures heal they still scare, and sense I couldn't run around with half a face I reformed my mask, and ever night sense then I've been killing the werewolves who come after you."

To prove he wasn't lying, removed his mask and showed across his eyes where five claw marks parts of his eyes where even darker colored to continue the scares, there was also four claw marks going at an angle allowing them to be hid by the lens of his mask.

Masquerade looked at Alice who just covered her mouth and was wide eyed, "I don't know how bad it is but I can't really look in the mirror, so I finally get a face of my own only to have a mutt sent by a horny mutt rip it off."

Masquerade removed one of his fingerless gloves to show that between his hand and wrist was a large peace of skin that was a scare making it look like the middle of the arm was bitten out then replaced by darker skin, "I also had part of my arm bitten off by the mutts and again I bit you to have it regrow but sadly the area that was originally bitten still had the scares."

Alice eyes willed with tears was it because she was a vampires lunch a lot of was she in pain for masquerade she wasn't sure herself at the moment.

Masquerade undid his coat making Alice let out an scream and almost jump out of her skin tell Masquerade said, "I'm just showing the larges area of scars, so keep your head out of the gutter."

Alice blushed form embarrassment as she watched Masquerade remove his vest showing his bear chest was while nicely muscled was almost covered by claw marks, and in the areas where they crossed over each other the scares where darker, making it look like his skin was white grey, and pitch black in almost random places.

Alice's eyes teared up again and she blushed as she touched a set of claw mark scares that went form the under right corner of his chest to the lower left corner, it crossed over so many scares it looked to be pitch black.

Masquerade backed away and put his vest back one, " if you think that's bad you should see my back, and sorry for biting you,"

Alice's eyes where still filled with tears as she said, "it's ok I'm still alive and human, and form the scars looks like you won't event be a pile of bones if you didn't bite me."

Masquerade put his coat back on, "ok then well I best go hide that dead body and fix your front door before morning, " he then left.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

After being out in the night air for a couple of minutes Runo finally invited Dan in, only to smell something or someone who smelled like a zombie on a hot day.

Runo pinched her nose and jumped away form Dan and said, "Eewww I can't believe I just spent 10 minutes in your arms with out throwing up, Go take a shower Dan you smell like a zombie."

Dan crossed his arms, "I died then dug my way out of my grave, what do you think I would smell like."

Runo still held her nose. pointed him to the bath room, " Just please get the smell of the graveyard off of you now."

Dan just crossed his arms as he said, woman they go form loving you to bitching you out about your hygiene in under 10 seconds.

Runo then turned around to see a set of cloths with a card on top of them, and in the window behind them she could see red eyes and a fang filled smile looking at her before it broke apart into bats and flow away.

Runo then fainted.

When Runo Came too she saw Dan dressed in the outfit it looked liked the one he had one when the bakugan first appeared, but the witch parts where black and witch parts where red were switched, and instead of a yellow shirt he had on a red one.

Dan looked at the outfit, "nice fit, Where did you get this?"

Runo just shock and said, "red eyes monster smile."

Dan helped her to her feet, "oh him he's the vampire that bit me, but I guess I should thank him after all I won't be here with you right now if he hadn't."

Runo nodded as she still shock form the site of those eyes, so Dan held her.

Drago and Tigrerra rolled down the stairs into the room and said, "ok what the hell is going on?"

Dan, who still had a hold of Runo, "Well let me start well I came back form the grave as a vampire dug myself out of my grave came here, the vampire who bit me scared Runo and here we are."

Runo nodded yes, "that sums it up nicely."

Drago rolled over to ran and hopped his way to Dan's shoulder, "I know you would not stay down for long old friend," He then jumped into the pocket of his short overcoat.

Tigrerra rolled over to Runo, "so let me see if I got this right Dan, you came back form the dead to be here now, and to hold Runo in your arms again?"

Dan nodded yes and Tigrerra climbed her way to Runo's shoulder and said, " that is so romantic."

Dan and Runo blushed as Runo stopped shaking, and looked at the card on the table and picked it up, and read it, "for information on being a vampire, and anything else monster related, visit .realmonsters?"

Dan, let Runo go and said, "we don't have anything to lose so why not," they all then head to Runo's room to log on to the site.

Once on Runo looked at the page to see there was four taps, "you have become a vampire and need to know the facts the one who bit you didn't tell you, dating a vampire, other monsters, or vampire breeding?"

Dan and Runo blushed at the last, so Dan just said, "Let's just check out the first tap."

Runo clicked on it and read aloud, "first things first the ways of killing a vampire in the old school moves are true. Second Vampires don't have to sleep in coffins, they can sleep anywhere but a coffin can be used to shield them form sun like so most still use them."

Dan looked at the screen, " well that helps, and what's this about the bite, 'it's painful to men, but woman will find the bite every pleasurable'?"

Runo just blushed, but she read on, " a hungry Vampire will some times lose control this is shown by there eyes glowing red hissing bearing fangs and pinning down who ever is close to them to feed."

Tigrerra then heard a rumble and a hiss and looked to see Dan pin a blushing Runo to the ground.

Drago Fell out of Dan's pocket just in time to see Dan bite into Runo's neck making the blushing Girl shake and moan in pleasure.

Tigrerra watched and if plastic could blush she would, "Runo's making Sex sounds, should we be watching this?"

Drago just watched on as Runo Rapped her arms around Dan's back, "don't know."

Dan continued to Drink the blood form Runo's neck, loving it as the sweet taste danced a cross his lips.

Runo Just continued to Moan as she shivered in pleasure, she was loving this, and ever second she was getting wetter and wetter down below.

Dan soon drank his fill and as he started to regain control over his body he moved his tongue into the bite marks and licked the inside of them making Runo let out a louder moan, Dan continued to lick the bite marks tell some how they closed.

Dan then regained control and pulled away, to see Runo blushing redder then a full sized drago, covering the part of her dress that covered what made her a girl with both hands and right away Dan smelled why, "did you just cum in your panties for my bit?"

Runo blushed so red her face looked to be glowing red, as she gave Dan a one handed slap to the side of his face and yelled out, "DON'T ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU UNDEAD PERVERET!"

The slap made Dan Fall over on to his back, as Runo sat up and Turned away form him.

Dan sat back up and rubbed the side of his face that Runo slapped to see she was still covering that one part of her black dress with both hands, "I'm Sorry Runo, but come one you know I would get hungry sooner or later, besides would you Rather I bit another girl, or a b…,"

Before He could Finish a blushing Runo yelled, "OK YOU MADE YOUR POINT!" Runo then thought to herself stupid sex vampire pervert , making me cum with just one bite, while not even trying.

Dan smirked, " so you did cum and you said I was sexy."

Runo looked back at him blushing, "I didn't say that I thought it, did you just read my mind?"

Dan rubbed the back of his head like he was unsure, "I guess I did."

Runo rolled her eyes and thought idiot.

Dan crossed his arms, "I heard that."

Runo looked back at him, "you where suppose to, now get out I need to change and if I'm going to date a vampire I need to read that dating a vampire tap."

Dan then got up and grabbed drago, "ok come on buddy, let's give the girls some girl time." Dan then left the room, and Runo right away changed into her pjs.

Runo got back on to her computer and clicked the dating a vampire tap, " ok now Vampires don't age past there 20s, but if someone is turned when they are over 20 they just stop aging vampire's, inhuman speed, strength, durability and recovery rate also makes for one painful yet enjoyable time in the bed room."

Runo Blushed redder ad Tigrerra just recovered form Dan's bit, " sounds like if things go right you're in for one enjoyable eternity kitten."

Runo blushed more as she looked at Tigrerra, "who shut it you." She then continued reader, "They get stronger with ever new vampire they bring into the world be form bit, or having a baby with you, and with each new vampire they made comes a new power, mean of witch can be used to bring pain and pleasure."

Runo just kept reading as her blush grow, "is there nothing on here about not being seduced?"

Outside the door Dan was smirking to him self as he said, "She wants me."

Drago looked at Dan and asked, "I think you should stop reading Runo's mind, man that sound weird."

Dan picked up drago as he turned back into ball form, "I don't know how to stop besides," he then throw Drago's sphere form into the air and cough it, "to night is a night of weird things my old friend."

Meanwhile over in Russia.

Alice opened her door a little and peeped out of it and thought out loud, "ok now no werewolf and no Masquerade, I don't know how I feel about this I mean first Masquerade uses my body for evil then he reforms and leaves , next he's a vampire who's been watching over me and feeding on me for the last two years while he stops werewolves form bring me to there lead, so I don't end up as the lead wolf's sex toy."

Alice walked out of her room and said to herself, "this is a weird day." She then say a note taped to her door so she read to aloud, "Alice I know you have questions but I don't have time, so if you want to know about vampires or werewolves visit .real monsters, signed Masquerade."

Alice looked at the website and said, "doesn't sound like a real site to me but why not," She then headed back to her room and pulled out her laptop and logged on to it and to her shock it was a real site.

Alice quickly clicked the other monster tap to see three new taps, " let's see now Ghouls, what doesn't sound right, Hell hounds, demon dogs, didn't need to know that was a thing, or here we go werewolves."

Alice clicked werewolf, and started reading, "Werewolves live in packs with some members who were born into the pack living full time in the forest of other areas away form people, and members who became part of it throw the bite, living with humans to pick out targets to join, or get things they can't find any other way."

Alice stopped to think, "wait so that means some on at my school could be part of the pack," She then shivered at the thought, but continued reading, "the Alpha wolf will most of the time stay in the born members camp site, and will only live to search for one to mate with."

Alice gulped, but kept on reading, "The alpha wolf is twice the size of the other pack members and as the power and speed of all who he leads, so Alphas can ever over come werewolf weaknesses, like crossing a barrier of mountain ash, or not dieing form silver."

Alice started to shake as the image of the demon wolf man after her flower formed, "as the alpha is so powerful it will give anyone other would be suitors of there choice mate a chance by sending other wolves after him/her."

Alice then say something that gave her hope, so she read it aloud, "An alpha will only give up on a choice mate if the one they choice is kept away form them tell a blue full moon shines in the night sky."

Alice's happy hopeful tone dropped as she said, "Darn it, when is there ever going to be a blue moon," but she then saw something else, "The only exception of this ancient law, is for the choice mate, to pick there own suitor, and for his or her chosen champion to battle the alpha tell either the alpha dies or tell the sun turns night to day."

Alice then put her finger to her shin as she thought for a minute, "well I don't think shun could take down a wolf, and I think his more in love with that former skyress of his then he ever was me."

Alice's mind then came back to Masquerade, "He has been keeping the wolves paws off me for a long time, but he's lost his transport card, and of course his a vampire, the sun would make him dust and the alpha would just turn to human form and win by default."

Alice sighed as she added, "and even if Masquerade could kill the alpha form reading this it sounds like I would have to marry him, and I'm just not that sure on how I feel about him."

Alice thought it over for a minute, "But then again he truly is the other half of my soul, that's kind of romantic, he pretty much knows me better then I do, witch is kind of scary."

Alice just shock her head for a second and said, "no Alice focus read about the werewolves to see how to save your self form really getting down with the dogs."

She shivered at the thought and just continued reading, "The alpha may also be challenged to something other then a fight if the Alpha chosen mate, and his or her champion agree on it."

She then looked in her desk to see her/ Masquerades old gate, and ability cards, "With the other bakugan back, we have more then enough for a brawl, but how to mask my friend to let an evil werewolf who wants to steal my flower and Masquerade use there bakugan, let along get the alpha to agree."

Alice looked back on the screen, and kept reading, "Werewolves will agree to any challenge made by a vampire, well that hands the alpha agreeing, leaving just my friends and the hole, I would have to marry Masquerade if it worked thing."

Alice then finished the werewolf page, "And that's all it says well I guess you can't gather information on werewolves that easy, but still, How do I feel about Masquerade and how does he feel about me."

She clicked on the dating a vampire tap just to see if there's anything to help her, " well I have nothing to lose."

Alice soon found a part marked, 'ways to know a vampire is in to you.'

Alice looked at it and read it aloud, "if you're a girl with a vampire is inside your house and you've been bitten despite the bites power to bring you to an orgasm in s second," Alice blushed as she realized all the wet dreams she's been having over the last couple of years where Masquerade biting her.

Alice shock it off and continued reading, " anyway that doesn't mean if the Vampire wants you, the ways to tell are it protecting you and trying not to real it's self form fear of being rejected, now Masquerade has done that but he said he was trying to stay out of my life, and I think him protecting me is just him trying to make up all the trouble put me in my friends though."

She then continued, "Another 100% the Prove way to know if a vampire wants you as a bride, is if they watch over you in your sleep with out moving or saying something along the lines of ' a monster like me has no right to love an angel like you'."

Alice closed her laptop, and put it away, "fat chance I'll know that I have no way of knowing if he watches me sleep, ok that's a creepy thought, but he can read my mind if he's up he'll know and leave."

Alice then yawned and choice to change and go to bed.

That night while she slept Masquerade entered her room with out a sound, and just watched the girl sleep, and he whispered to himself, "I know you will never love me princess, after all I'm a monster, but I will always protect you."

The fallowing morning, Alice awake and looked out of her window to see the snow storm still rapping," great another day my grandpa can't come home."

Alice got up and head down stairs but as she made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast she saw Masquerade, in the living room sitting in front of the fire place awake, with all the windows closed.

Alice looked at him he was panting and holding his right shoulder like it was in pain, "Masquerade?, isn't this a little late for you to be up, and what's wrong with your shoulder?"

Masquerade panted out with a voice willed with pain, "if I sleep right now I'll die," Alice's eyes widened as Masquerade added, "another one of the wolves came and it bite my shoulder and left about 20 teeth in my shoulder, they're sinking deeper and deeper into my skin, ever time I try to remove one…it just moves deeper."

Alice ran to his side as tears formed in her eyes , "WHAT?"

Masquerade looked at her so she could see his already cold pale flesh had grow paler and it was covered in sweat and even with his mask on she could see he was in pain, "a werewolves' teeth are meant to big into prey, so even if it gets away it will still die, when the lost teeth work there way throw it's body, right now it hurts so much I'll drop truly dead if I sleep."

Alice's eyes watered, was it because with him gone an over grown wolf would have his way with her, or because she had a crush on him, she was pretty sure it was the later right now.

Masquerade groaned in pain as he said, "If the teeth don't touch my heart I'll be good, but if they do, then well, when a vampire feeds on some who is pure evil, they also eat the evil's soul leaving the body as a ghoul or as humans call them a zombie, that listens the who, holds it's former soul."

Alice just cried as she felt confused, "why are you telling me this?"

Masquerade struggled to stand up with he did, " because, when a vampire dies if they hold a pure evil soul in them, the evil soul is sent to the after life in the vampire's place," Alice's eyes widened but Masquerade finished with, "and after that a vampires body recovers even regrowing a heart that doesn't beat, so vampires who feed on evil gain a zombie minion and an extra life."

Alice's eyes widened as Masquerade looked at her, " Please help me to your grandfather's lab, I know he has a couple of the gauntlets he was working on, I need to get to new Vestroia, I don't know if the sun there would kill me, but, either the transport there will remove this wolf teeth, or at could go to a jail there and get an spare life please."

Masquerade fell over in to Alice's arms.

Alice helped him stand and tearfully said, "I can't after the old resistance came throw the machine broke and I can't fix it."

Masquerade, then fell to the ground in pain, and a crying Alice quickly removed his coat to look at the wound and when she saw his shoulder she gasped at the 20 holes in his skin, point at an angel heading right for his heart.

Alice tearfully said out loud, "if they move deeper every time there touched maybe I could use a long stick to stream them out and away form his heart," She then quickly ran into the kitchen and pulled out a long cocking spoon, and she stuck the handle end in to the holes as she looked away crying.

Masquerade screamed in pain ever time it touched the wound but to Alice's joy she heard the sound of some thing digging into the floor board so she flipped Masquerade over, on to his side to see one over sized wolf tooth in the floor.

Alice smiled as she cried and continued this 19 more times.

When the last tooth was out Masquerade wasn't moving so she quickly bit her thumb making it bleed, and held it over his mouth.

A drop of Blood dripped in to his mouth, making him leap up and pin Alice to the floor, the glow of his red eyes could be seen throw his mask.

Alice blushed as he moved his head to her neck knowing full well what was about to happen. Masquerade bit in to her neck and drank her blood.

Alice just let out moans of pleasure but once he drank his fill his eyes still glow red showing instinct was still in control of him.

Alice put a hand onside of Masquerades face making the girl blush, and the still not in control of himself Masquerade bent down and gave Alice a kiss.

To be continued.


	3. the future king reviled

After Masquerade kissed Alice, he got off of her and said, "I'm sorry."

Alice sat up and rubbed the side of her next that Masquerade kissed, "It's ok I'm sure it was all instinct to feed," she then whipped her mouth to try and to try and get the metallic taste of her own blood out of her mouth.

Masquerade blushed under his mask and he dropped on his right knee and offered Alice a hand up, "well The kiss wasn't instinct."

Alice blushed and took his hand and as He helped her back to her feet, she asked, "What?"

Masquerade let her hand go, "I've been fighting the wolves because well, not to get to sappy, but you're literally the other half of my soul, your so nice, forgiving, and please you still trust me and I'm a blood sucker who's been feeding on you in your sleep for years now, I couldn't help but like, you that way."

Alice blushed and thought about what to say for a second, "Well I'll have to say the idea of werewolves and vampires who could kill me any second being real, and in my town is alarming, and kind of scary sense I don't know how many I may have ran into, but like you said you've been here for years now, if you would have wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now."

Masquerade was taken back for a second before he replied with, "you're kicking right I just pinned you to the ground like some kind of savage beast, stole your first kiss, and let's not for get while those teeth where in my skin I admitted I could eat souls, and you still trust me."

Alice blushing as she noticed, he was still holding her hand, "but you asked me to help you get one so you've never done it and only thought about it so you could continue to keep those wolves away form my…uhh…'flower'."

Alice looked down and added, "besides you saved my life last night isn't the reward for a hero who saved a maiden's life a kiss."

Masquerade saw he still held her hand and quickly let it go, "come one Alice I'm a monster, I may have some pretty strong feelings about you, but I have no right to have them, before I was a vampire I was still a monster, and I'm no hero, I just stop the wolves because I don't want anyone to have you."

Alice crossed her arms as she thought so it's come down to lies to avoid this talk,  
"if that's true then why did you help Dan before you left and don't say it was to get back at Naga, he never fired you."

Masquerade stood there silent for a moment, before he said, "look even if I thought it was possible for me to not be a monster, after all the evil I've down I have no right to have even said anything about this."

Alice uncrossed her arms and put her index finger to his chest like she was pointing at him, "That's where your wrong, everything you did lead to the brawlers getting stronger, and stronger, if you weren't there to push us their would have been no chance of us beating Naga, and now your saving me form werewolves every night, plus did you ever stop to think about how I feel about you?"

Masquerade fell back wards form the shock of Alice showing that much back bone, "no?"

Alice offered him a hand up, "I use to think I Liked Shun in a romantic way, but he's so cold and emotionless, he's like a robot or something, but you, well I don't know how I feel but what I do know is I'm will to try and make a relationship between us work."

Once Alice helped Masquerade to his feet he hadn't let go of the blushing girls hand, "are you sure I mean Alice and Masquerade, even if take out the fact I'm a vampire now, what would your friends think?"

Alice blushed and said, "We don't have to tell them, to soon, but right now we need to figure out how to handle the werewolf problem."

Meanwhile

It was a sunny Morning For Runo as she woke up and looked out of her bed room window, "What a perfect morning, To bad Dan can't see it."

Runo then head down stairs to her living room to see Dan sleeping on the couch snoring, the seen made Runo roll her eyes, " some things will never change."

Drago hopped out of Dan's pocket, "Is the he gone?"

Runo looked at the bakugan, " is who gone?"

Drago, " right you weren't up for that well it start after you fell a sleep."

Flashback

_The Night before we see Dan in the living room, when out of the window he saw the same in the red coat looking at Him through a window._

_Dan ran to the window and opened it, only for the man to brake a part into bats and fly to the roof, so fan chanced after them and yelled out, 'HOW ARE YOU, AND WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" _

_The man no monster reformed on the roof and said, "For how I am, I am Alucard, well that's my name now, after I reversed it as a sigh of humility form my lost at the hands of Hellsing." _

_Dan was about to climb to the roof but he stopped , " wait Hellsing your Dracula?" _

_Alucard looked down at Dan with his devilish evil fang filled demonic smile, "Yes, and as for why I gave you the gift of being a vampire is simple, if I hadn't you would have still died form the car running you over, so the only reason your moving now is because of me show some thanks boy."_

_Dan growled as he started to climb to the roof with Drago, in his pocket saying, "Dan stop it's Dracula if Hellsing clearly couldn't take him down for good what makes you think you can."_

_Dan paid his bakugan no mind as his eyes glow red with Rage, but as soon as he got to the roof, Alucard started to let out an evil laugh, "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?" _

_Alucard, just stared at him and said, "after centuries as the no life king, I've finally found the one to take my place and that my boy is," He pointed to Dan, and Added, "YOU!" _

_Dan almost fell over, but he gasped out, "WHAT!?" _

_Alucard point to the moonless sky, "in one months time the blood red moon will light the night, and as the only living vampire I transformed, the red moons light will transfer all of my power, along with the title of king of the vampires, to you, so I may finally die and reunite with those that I have lost, you have no choice in the matter."_

_Dan then fell over backwards off the roof just to have Alucard look at him as he got up and cried on his way back to the house. _

End flashback.

Drago, " and that was last nights run in with Dracula who is way scarier in real life just for the record. "

Runo just looked at Drago confused, "why was Dan crying?"

Drago looked back at Dan and said, "Think about what he's going though he died and got back up, he's not dead, not a live, and most no dine upon bleed to continue moving, He may still have me you and Tigrerra, but that's all, he can never go out in the sun, things can never go back to normal for him or any of us now."

Drago then turned to look at Runo, "and now he's going to be forced to be the new Dracula in one month, you would cry too."

Runo put her hand on the side of Dan's Cold lifeless face, "I guess so, Oh Dan, if I had just wait to cross the street a moment later, you would have jumped in the way of that car to save me, then noun of this would have happened. Runo then sat down on the couch next to Dan and cried.

Drago rolled back into his ball form, so Runo could be alone for a bit, as he thought, why most trouble always fallow me, if I hadn't even react to wyvern and naga to begin with noun of this would have happened.

Meanwhile over in Russia.

Alice was in her room now out of her pjs laying on her bed with her laptop looking over the .real monsters site with Masquerade sating with his back against her bed a sleep, " well I guess me and him are a couple now so might as well check out the vampire dating tap."

Alice blushed as she read it over, only to stop when she heard her Grandfathers voice calling her.

Alice quickly closed her laptop and ran down stairs to see her grand father Michael Gehabich finally home.

Alice ran up hugged her grandpa, and returned the hug before braking it and pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Michael, opened the box, "this came in the mail for you Alice, " and out popped Alpha Hydranoid.

Hydranoid quickly jumped form the box onto Alice's shoulder, started rubbing his self against Alice's next like he was snuggling," Miss Alice how I missed you so."

Alice smiled as her grandfather left to go get the Dimensional transporter working again, so, Alice just held Hydranoid in her hand and said, "Ok Hydranoid now that your back I'm going to let you in on a couple of secrets, that you won't be able to tell anyone else got it."

Hydranoid looked at Alice as she walked to her room, " even form the other Bakugan?"

Alice nodded as she opened the door to her room and said, " and here's the first one." When the door was opened Hydranoid's toy forms eyes widened as he saw the sleeping Masquerade, "Master Masquerade how?"

Alice closed the door behind here, "We're not sure, but keep it down he's sleeping, but that brings us to the next 3 secrets," she then walked over to the side of her room so Hydranoid could see where Masquerade's reflection should be.

Hydranoid looked at the mirror then at Masquerade then back again, " What the witch craft?"

Alice put Hydranoid down on the desk and said, "Masquerade is kind of a vampire now, and even more shockingly me and him kind official became boyfriend and girlfriend earlier."

Hydranoid hopped around looking at sleeping Masquerade the mirror and Alice, "master in flesh in own body, vampire, dating miss, Alice, brains on over load, passing out," the Darkus bakugan then rolled into ball form and fainted.

Alice then sat back down on her bed and opened her laptop up, "that went better then I thought, but I still doesn't know about the werewolf trouble."

Later on 2 hours before nightfall, Hydranoid regained consciousness, and hopped his way over to Alice, "miss Alice I've got it all and I'm ready for the last secret."

Alice still looking at the real monsters site, "I've had this werewolf stalker for the last three years that is a leader of a pack and he keeps sending his underlings to kidnap me every night and masquerade stops them."

Hydranoid then past out again but this time Alice caught him.

An hour later, Hydranoid woke up, again, "ok now I'm ok."

Alice still looking at the real monsters site as she rubbed her eyes, "good and also just for the second to become a vampire you have to die within 24 hours of being bitten so if Masquerade wakes up hungry and bites me don't freak out, if I scream pay no mind to that because well being bitten kind of feels …nice, that's the best way I can put it."

Hydranoid looked at the screen then back to Alice, "sexually nice?" a Blushing Alice just nodded, and the idea of Alice and anything Sexual was to much for the Darkus bakugan who past out once more.

2 hours later Hydranoid, came around again to see no Masquerade, " I missed master waking up didn't I?"

Alice nodded to her bakugan, "yes and he said man up and stop fainting."

The bakugan then hop to Alice's shoulder, "I take it that is that's the summed up version," Alice nodded again.

Alice then accepted a chat request with Marucho.

Marucho, " Alice sense you could make it to Dan's funeral, thanks to your flight getting cancelled, we called your grandpa, and us and the former bakugan resistance are leaving tomorrow to stay at your place tell your grandpa gets the transporter running again to send them home."

Alice looked nervous, but she forced out, "ok" she then slammed her laptop down fast.

Hydranoid looked at Alice, "how long do you think you can keep the masquerade based secrets and the wolf based one secrets with two sets of brawlers in the house?"

Alice thought it over for a moment, "not long."

Meanwhile in a snow covered Russia Forest we See Masquerade holding his bloody left arm, as he came upon a frozen lake.

Now with that snow storm that last a day and a half it didn't shock him that a lake would be frozen but under the ice was his transport card.

Masquerade quickly let go of his bleeding left arm and broke the ice and grabbed the card with his right clawed hand, he then held it out and said "transport."

Masquerade then disappeared in rainbow colored light and reappeared in Alice's room.

Alice quickly saw her new vampire boyfriend's blood arm and jumped up off of the bed, "Masquerade!?"

Masquerade smiled to see Alice, his girlfriend something he could believe, worried about him so he said, "Relax Alice one of the flee bags just bit my arm, and I see Hydranoid's finally up for good."

Hydranoid looked at Masquerade as Alice hugged him, "I'm sorry master all of this was so socking my three brains over loaded."

Masquerade smirked a fang filled smirk, "ok but turn around please this bite isn't going to heal tell I get some blood in me, and I don't think you should watch that.

Hydranoid then turned around as he heard Alice let out a moan that sound very sexual in nature, making the Bakugan think, is master drinking blood or doing her?

Meanwhile with Runo.

Runo looked at the now awake Dan, "what do you mean you want to sneak on board Marucho's private plane?"

Dan crossed his arms, "I'm going to be the new Dracula in a month, now while I don't want that, I know you would still be by my side Runo, but I want to know what the others think of this hole monsters are real crap, let along me being the future vampire king, and you my queen."

Runo blushed and thought for a moment, he called me his future Queen did he just ask me to marry him and be his vampire bride?

Dan smirked because he heard that thought, "Maybe, it depends if your ready for that step or now my dear," Dan then grabbed her hand and kissed it, like he was a gentlemen.

Runo was speechless and blushing, as she thought it over before she forced out, "I would do it but I'm not ready for that yet."

Dan then smiled and pulled her close making her blush more, "Good then, I makes this hole forced to be king thing a lot easier to know you will be my queen."

Runo just kept blushing and blushing.

Tigrerra was watching this and not liking where this was going for Runo, so she said, "Dan, how about you just revile your self to some of your old friends tonight they are meeting and spending a night at Marucho's tonight."

Dan gave Runo a spin so he was now holding her form behind making the blue haired brawl blush deeper, "sounds good to me my love how about you."

Runo blushed as she said, " yeah," but what she was thinking is this normally how vampires act or is he trying to seduce me?

Dan sniffed Runo's neck like he was getting ready to bite, "then it's settled," he then licked Runo's neck.

Runo blushed more as she thought I'm not going to be keeping my maiden status for much longer am I?"

To be continued.


	4. Dan son of alucard? Billy the vampire?

In the night we see Runo Walking to Marucho's house with Tigrerra in hand.

Tigrerra, "do you have any idea who your going to sneak in your vampire boyfriend my lady."

Runo come to the house, ' simple sense you need to be buzzed in, and Vampires don't appear on film, I'll just invite Dan along."

Runo then Ran over to a gate with an intercom, and hit a button, "Runo here."

Kato's voice then came over the intercom and said, "come in Miss Runo."

The gate opened and Runo walked in, but the gate closed behind her. Runo looked back to see Dan on the other side of the Gate and she whispers, "come along."

Dan climbed over the gate and jumped down to the ground, and he said, "you go ahead Runo, I'll go around and have a little fun reviling myself to everyone one at a time."

Runo was about to say something but she blinked, and he was gone, "How did he.. Oh forget it."

Meanwhile with Dan.

We see him walking the halls as Drago said, "you got us lost already didn't you?"

Dan cross his arms, "No I can smell every last drop of blood in here, and if it's Human or not so relax Drago, I can just fallow my nose to anyone."

The sounds of Foot steps coming there way then echoed though the hall, making Dan sniff the air, " It's blood isn't Human so most be one of the Vestals."

Dan then opened a closet door and hid behind it, only leaving a crack open so he could see, who was coming, and he smiled when he saw Baron, who looked lost.

Nemus who was on Baron's shoulder, "I told you, you should have taken a map."

Baron, looked at his bakugan, " we're not lost."

Dan then stepped out of the closet, and said, "No your lost."

Baron and his Bakugan then turned and Baron turned completely white, as his Bakugan stuttered out "Dddddddddd"

Dan smirked, "Dan, yes, in the undead flesh."

Drago just hopped out of Dan's overcoat pocket on to his shoulder, "He's a vampire now, it's true show them your fangs Dan." Dan bared his fangs and claws, his eyes glow red as he let out a hiss.

Baron peed his pants and past out as Nemus rolled into his ball.

Dan blinked a couple of times before he said, "I didn't mean to make him piss himself."

Dan then sniffed and thought aloud, "Someone's coming there human, and male, either Marucho or Shun." A throwing star then zoomed to the right of his head making him turn to see Shun, standing one foot away.

Shun pulling out more throwing stars, "I don't know who you are how you Got drago, or how you got Dan's face, but no one is going to disgrace his memory," He then throw four stars at Dan.

Dan quickly moved to his left to avoid one and said, "I'm" he moved to the right to void the next one, " A fake," he then bend over back words to a void the third one, "I'm a."

Dan grabbed the last one and as he dropped it he added, "Vampire."

Shun tried to deliver a punch to Dan's head only for him to move so fast it looked like he disappeared, "Vampire to you think I'm stupid or something they aren't really and Dan, doesn't have ninja skills."

Dan then side stepped to the right to avoid a kick, as he said, "It's me I can prove it when we where kids, we got in to a fight over a toy, I bit your arm and our moms had to pull us a part."

Shun growled with anger as he tried to throw another punch, "DON"T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOM FAKE!."

Dan moved out of the way again and Shun's fist broke down a bath room door.

Dan, snapped his fingers, Bath rooms have mirrors perfect way to prove the vampire thing., he then ran in to the bath room, "Shun it's me I can prove I'm a vampire."

Shun throw another throwing star and yelled out, "YOUR NUTS VAMPIRES AREN"T REAL." Dan moved in front of a mirror, as the throwing star hit it, "ok you asked for it."

Shun tried to strike with a kick only for him to move out of the way, making his kick brake half of it.

Dan who was no behind Shun, "why most Marucho's family have such big bath rooms this place is bigger then the graveyard."

Shun then turned to see him, then he looked back at the mirror to see what he thought was a fake Dan had no reflection, "What the?"

Dan bared his fangs as his eyes light up red, "Vampires don't have reflections," He then vanished again and bit Shun, making the ninja fall to the ground holding his neck screaming in pain.

Dan spat on the floor to try and get the taste of Shun out of his mouth, "That was gross."

Dragon who was holding on to Dan's shoulder like he would die if he didn't "and kind of Gay."

Dan then looked at his bakugan, "Shut up please," he then turned back to shun and said, "don't worry you won't turn, unless you die in the next 24 hours."

Shun growled as he looked back at Dan, "No reflection, Fangs, You FUCKING BITE MY NECK AND DRANK MY BLOOD, YOU UNDEAD ASSHOLE."

Dan knelled down crouched, down and said, "sorry it was the only way to prove I'm me back to life as a vampire, I can't believe it myself."

Shun growled again as he struggled and failed to stand, "IF YOU'RE A VAMPIRE HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "Runo honestly Shun, I came back form the dead you think I won't make my first stop my girlfriend."

Drago looked out the bath room window, paled, "Dan He's outside the window."

Shun and Dan then looked out the window to see standing in mid air was Alucard.

Ingram who had remained quick though this hole thing in Shun's pants pocket, then spoke up and said, "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Drago hopped down to Ingram, "that's Dracula, he's the one who made Dan a vampire, and sense then he was been stalking us saying things like he wants Dan to take his place as king of the vampires, it's really creepy but if you don't invite him in, he can't hurt you."

Ingram then rolled into his ball form and fainted.

Dan then picked up drago and Grabbed Shun's leg, " Ok I'm not leaving you hear with the king of the vampires out there."

Dan then saw the rest of his friends outside and said, "oh crap."

An hour later Dan was in a cage tied up with a muzzle on, " is all of this really necessary ?"

Runo looked at the others, "yeah kinds he's still Dan."

Shun who was holding a rag to the side of his neck Dan bit, " HE BIT MY NECK!"

Dan growled, "YOU WHERE TRYING TO KILL ME IT WAS A REFLEX DAM IT."

Julie put her finger to her chin, "while I'm kind of vampire with the idea of vampires being real, I don't think they'll be the kind form, twi.."

Dan then growled as his eyes glow red, and he cut Julie off by saying, "don't say that book/ film series' name."

Mira point to him, "he's growling."

Dan looked at her, "your all talking about killing me, again… this week is just going to keep getting weirder, I know it."

Baron was in the corner shaking form the prank Dan pulled so Dan said, "Baron buggy it was just a prank get over it."

Ace crossed his arms, " I don't see how scaring anyone is a Prank, but seeing as Baron wet him self I'll side with Runo on this."

Marucho looked at everyone and said, "what is wrong with you this is Dan we're not going to vote on weather or not to stake him, he's still our friend yes he scared Baron but form what the he said, he didn't plan on it, and also Shun you where trying to kill him grow up ninja boy."

Preyas Angelo who was on Marucho's shoulder with Preyas and Elfin, "Looks like we're tied Six for stake him six against." Preyas angelo then flipped over in to Preyas Diablo, "so how do we brake the tie."

Mira looked at everyone, "Alice isn't here, she's a brawler too, we should take Dan as he is to her house and let her have the final vote on weather we slay Dan or not."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Dan just looked down and said, "I'm so dead…again, anyone care to bet on what weird crap will happen next?"

Back over in Russia.

We See Alice in her room sitting on the floor talking with Masquerade.

Masquerade, sitting on the floor facing Alice, " so The other brawlers are coming, crap more in more of those wolves are coming it's going to be hard to remain unseen."

Hydranoid, who was in between the two, "May be we could use that you know make the werewolves out to be the bad guys, leave out the vampire stuff, and have the others lend you and the boss wolf there bakugan, so you can brawl him for Alice's hand in marriage, and win."

Both Alice and Masquerade blushed at the marriage part, but Masquerade pulled it together and said, "that might work Hydranoid."

Meanwhile in Africa it was a dark and stormy night in the jungle .

We see Billy laying on the ground almost dead with a broken leg, as he moaned out, "Julie."

Alucard, then walked over to the boy, "so a girl is why your hear then?"

Billy panted out, "yes I thought building schools in Africa, would help me get into a good collage, so I could get a high paying job.."

Alucard then added, " so you could treat her like a queen, very noble boy, but as she's female I bet she didn't see this now did she?"

Billy panted out, "no she yelled at me saying, 'I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who isn't by my side,' I understand it now after all if I stayed home I wouldn't be about to die, and I would be with her."

Alucard, couched down to the boy, "listen will boy don't die just yet, for my name is Alucard, but that other's may know me by a different name, and I can help you at a price."

Billy coughed up blood as he weakly said, "please help me I don't' care about the price."

Alucard smirked, "Good because the price is your humanity," He then bit down into Billy's neck making the boy scream, be for darkness clamed him.

Next thing Billy know he was in some kind of stone bed room, he quickly stood up and look over at the mirror to see the back hall but not himself.

Alucard laugh, "my promise has been kept your done yet, but help come to your new life as a vampire boy," Billy then fell back wards as he watched Alucard brake apart into a swarm of bats, and flow off.

Back with the brawlers.

Julie sneezed, "someone most be thinking about me."

Dan, who was still in the cage being board on Marukura, family private jet, "probably Billy after all only reason he went to Africa is it would look good when apply to collage, that way, he could get into a good one get a high paying job, then treat you like a queen."

The cargo hole of the plane was then closed so no one could hear Dan anymore.

Julie just stood there and blinked a couple of times before she said, "I never thought of it like that."

Shun still holding the rag, "Why not the boy is crazy about you, what other reason would he have."

Runo crossed her arms, "Julie told him she didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who wasn't by her side," she then walked on to the plane to get in to the cargo hole with Dan.

Mira crossed her arms as she looked at Julie, " you're an idiot, " she then got on the plane.

Meanwhile with Alucard, we see him in a phone booth, making a call, and as soon as who ever he was calling picked up he said, "Hello Miyoko, It's Alucard time to talk about our son."

With Dan's mom Miyoko, she was having a week with her child gone but then she heard Alucard's voice on her phone and her eyes widened in horror.

Miyoko was sweating and shaking, "He's not your son he's my."

Alucard chuckled on his end of the line, "no no he's our son child, you remember the deal don't you I save you form your kidnappers who forced you to be a prostitute, you give me an heir to my throne, and now that he 'died' He's all my."

Miyoko cried out, "no, no he's my baby I won't let him end up a monster like you."

Alucard chuckled again, "woman, have you forgotten I want my heir to be my opposite, in everyway, witch he is, he's brave and fearless, he even chased after me thinking I was behind him being hit by the car and only back away form me when I told him he would take my place as king in a month's time, you did a fine job as a mother."

Miyoko crying more as she held the phone, "what do you want?"

Alucard smirked on his end and said, "it's time to come clean about who the boy's father really is, he is on his friends plane, taking him to go see there friend Alice, so she can have the final call on if they should stake him or not and as I can't enter the plane, you will have to call, and revile to them all the truth," He then hung up.

Miyoko cried as she, left to go use the computer to contact Marukura

Meanwhile the Marukura family jet.

Kato's voice came on over the intercom, "Master Marucho master Dan's mother is on the line she wishes to be put on speaker, and mention something about she knows about Dan's V problem."

Marucho just blinked " ok but her on."

Miyoko's voice over the plane's speaker, " Daniel, I know you're a vampire right now."

Everyone on the plane gasped.

And Dan who was in the cargo hole, still in his cage tied up, and muzzled, with only Runo and there bakugan, yelled out, "WHO?"

Miyoko was crying so much it could be heard, "well the first part is Daniel, Shinjiro isn't your father, Alucard, or as he is formerly know as Dracula is."

More gasps.

Dan was wide eyed and in so much shock he stood up and the ropes holding him broke freeing his arms, "WHAT?"

Miyoko's voice, " before any of you judge me, let me tell you my story, when I was 16 I was kidnapped, and my captures forced me to be a prostitute."

More gasp form everyone.

Dan ripped his muzzle off, and said, "WHAT THE HELL NOW?"

Miyoko cried more, "they stripped me naked and tied me up, I spent two horrible hellish years like that, tell one night Alucard came to me, he said if I had his child he would save me I agreed and that night he killed every one who wasn't a prisoner when the corps came, me and 50 other girls where set free and returned to our families."

Miyoko cried more, " 9 months later Dan was born and I loved him, but Alucard came and told me who he really was, and that he want the heir to his throne as the vampire king or as he calls it the 'no life king' to be nothing like him, in hopes a kind king who was a hero not a monster could start a new age where vampires weren't evil demons."

More brawlers gasped.

Dan who had ripped his steal cage into 100 tinny peaces, " SAY WHAT NOW?"

Runo just watched Dan and fanned her self as she blushed.

Miyoko broke down in tears and the last thing she said before she hung up was, "please don't kill my baby again." The bakugan then fainted form being on over load.

When the story was over the brawlers all looked at each other.

Shun crossed his arms, "ok so Dan's the son of Dracula."

Mira looked at everyone, "but he's nothing like him, witch is what he want."

Marucho looked at his friends while the bakugan where, "but Dan's still Dan, and if he's the son of a vampire in a human then he's always been a vampire only thing that's changed is what he eats, and when he goes out side."

Julie held her self and shivered, " this is all so creepy."

Baron wet himself again, "You said it sister."

Ace laid back, "and if Dan does turn out like his dad, then what do we really want to take the chance of turning him form friend to enemy."

Meanwhile in the cargo hold.

Dan was on his hands and knees crying.

Runo moved over to him with tears in her eyes as she said , "It doesn't matter who father you or what you will be some day Dan, your still the man I love."

Dan pulled her into his arms and held her close as he said, ' thank you for loving me Runo no matter what."

To be continued.


	5. Shadows in the air? shocking truths out

The Marukura family jet, landed behind Alice's house, bright and early the next day.

In the Cargo hole, Dan was setting on the floor with his back to the wall a sleep with Runo sleeping in his arms.

Shun looked in to the back of the Cargo hold, to see this and he asked, "Is the Dan we know even real, or was it an act put on my the vampire prince, to get some knights, and a bride for when he takes his father's throne?

Ingram who sat on his panther's shoulder, " You know him the longest, Shun he didn't try to hurt you in the fight, He only bite you out of reflex, I'm sure Dan is just another pawn in his father's game."

Shun closed the cargo hold's door and turned around on his heels, " I guess, but I'll keep my eyes on him."

Meanwhile in Alice's house we see her humming happily to herself as she was cooking breakfast for herself her grandpa, and the other brawlers.

Mira then walked in and said, " good morning Alice, I'm sorry but we have something you need to see to believe, in the plane."

Alice who was still cooking, " the food would burn if I leave, besides I'm sure what ever it is you can just tell me."

Mira's guardian bakugan Wilda, then hopped out of Mira's pocket and on to her shoulder, "Would you believe Dan's back form the grave as a vampire?"

Alice froze for a second as she thought, first Masky now, Dan, wait Masky? I have a pet name for Masquerade already. Alice shock her a second, before saying, "I'm sure he's still Dan."

Mira raised and eye brow and crossed her arms, "Wait you believe that?"

Hydranoid who was on the table, "It isn't her first time dealing with a vampire."

Alice stood what she was doing and yelled to her bakugan "HYDRANOID!"

Hydranoid hug his head low and said, "forgive me miss Alice for I have 3 big fat mouths," he then rolled into his ball form and rolled off the table and out of the room.

Wilda watched the Darkus bakugan role, "talk about tuck and roll."

Julie walked in just in time to hear Hydranoid, and looked worriedly at Alice, "Alice are you dating a vampire."

Alice just froze and stuttered, making Julie say, " hesitation his confirmation."

Gorem then signed and muttered to himself "At this rate Billy will come back as a vampire."

Alice just acted nervous, as she said, "Guy's relax, he's a good vampire."

Julie crossed her arms, "How do you know?"

Alice growled as the other brawlers walk in and she yelled out, "I KNOW MY VAMPIRE BOYFRIEND IS A GOOD GUY BECAUSE HE SAVED ME FORM BEING RAPED BY A WEREWOLF!"

Everyone's Jaws then hit the floor as Alice blushed and covered her mouth and award silence then filled the room.

Elfin broke the silence by saying, "Vampires, werewolves what is this twilight?"

Meanwhile, in some unknown castle we see Billy wondering around it looking for away out.

Billy came to a door and happy smile crossed his face as he ran for it, only to find it locked, and form behind him a dark voice said, "all the doors are locked when the sun is up boy."

Billy then turned to See Alucard, and he growled out, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

Alucard, looked confused, "Do what save you form death, your still on this world only because of the gift I save, and don't get snippy with me boy, you are a guest in my home tell night fall, at witch time you will be allowed to leave."

Alucard then broke apart in to a swarm of bats and left, the horrified boy be.

Billy fell down to late on to his ass and held his knees to his chest as he cried.

The sound of a snicker, made Billy look to his right to just jump back in shock form seeing the Vexo Shadow prove with glowing red eyes.

Shadow crossed his arms as he pulled out a subterra bakugan, "kid I think thins is yours," he then throw it to Billy just for it to open and revile cycloid.

Cycloid looked around, "what is going on here?

Billy picked up his old Bakugan, "a lot of strange things old friend a lot."

Shadow then snickered as he left Billy.

Shadow then turned a corner to see Mylene standing with her Arms crossed who asked him, "gave the boy his bakugan back?"

Shadow evil snickered. Perversely laughed out, "Yes now then my dear let's return to our room to kill some time tell night fall."

Mylene blushed as her eyes glow red, and she delivered a slap to the side of Shadow's face, "Shadow you pervert."

Shadow rubbed the slapped side of his face, " come one babe you know you love me."

Mylene rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know why but I do."

Shadow smirked as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, before saying, "then my lady your Dark princess is to give you a wild time."

Mylene just blushed as Shadow throw her over his shower and cared her away.

Back with the Brawlers, we see Mira Baron Ace, Julie, Shun and Marucho standing around Alice questioning her.

Shun crossed his arms, "all right Alice is the vampire in the house," Alice just hesitated to answer, with made Julie say, "She's trying to think up a lie."

Marucho looked at her, "Does your Grandpa even know you have a boyfriend here let along the fact he's a vampire?"

Michael, then entered the room, "I know, after all nothing goes on here with out my knowing, also long as he doesn't make me a great grandpa before he puts a ring on your finger Alice you two have my blessing."

Everyone even Alice's jaws dropped again.

Alice was stunned, " do you know about the werewolves to."

Michael made himself some coffee, as he said, "Yes been working on away to take down that Alpha werewolf who wants you sense he first showed up three years ago, still got nothing."

Alice's right eye twitched, "what is going on in my life?"

Later at night time, in Alucard's castle, we see a meeting room with Billy, Shadow, and Mylene sitting at a table, as Alucard walked in and sat down at the head of the table.

Alucard crossed his fingers together as he said, "Thank you for coming you three now just So Billy will be informed when he leaves, we are in Russia, and right now everyone last one of the brawlers, are at Alice's house."

Billy's eye's widened as he thought My Julie is here.

Alucard smirked, "now on to business As two out of three of you know, Dan is my son and heir to my throne, but as he won't let me teach him Shadow, I want you to find him and give him a crash course, in his bloodline's powers."

Shadow then stood up snickering as two solid shadow's that looked like Bat wings formed form his back, making Billy jump back in shock and fear.

Mylene stood up and rolled her eyes, "it's just solid shadow, a power only Lord Alucard and any he transforms into vampires, have giving us the ability to make anything we can think of out of pure darkness," she then formed her own wings.

Alucard then stood up and turned around to leave, as he said, "Good now drop off some here along the way."

Billy became scared and the next thing he know he fell out of the sky, into a snow covered Russia forest, just to land in the snow face first.

Billy panted as he stood up, only for cycloid who was in his pocket to say, "this vampire stuff is messed up."

Billy held his growling stomach, as he said, " Tell me about it buddy, the worst part is I'm getting hungry."

Meanwhile in the Marukura family jet's cargo hold, Dan started to wake up.

Dan rubbed his eyes to see a still sleeping Runo, but his stomach growled at him so he whispered, "Sorry Runo my dear," He then bit in to Runo's neck.

Dan closed his eyes and drank the blood gushing, making him self sick as he enjoyed it's metallic taste. Runo still a sleep let out a moan as she remained in Dan's arms.

Once Dan had his fill he licked the bite marks clean, and Runo started to wake up.

Runo rubbed her eyes, "Dan did you bit me while I was sleeping?", she said still half a sleep.

Dan stood up as he helped Runo to her feet, "Yes but it was that or start lusting for blood."

Runo was still rubbing her eyes, "What did Alice saw about you?"

Dan still holding her close, "one of then came back her earlier and woke me up long enough to hear someone thing, 'I can't believe Alice is dating one of those monsters' so She approves and now you have someone to talk to about dating a vampire."

Runo just blinked a couple of times before she said, "Ok now two vampires how many more are we going to meet?"

Dan pulled Runo closer, making the girl blush as he sniffed around, " I smell two more vampires." Before Runo could do anything Dan picked her up and took her out of the plane to Alice's back door, "you head in I'll handle this."

Runo nodded and went in side.

Dan then turned as he heard a snicker, witch was reviled to come form shadow prove, " I thought you died?"

Shadow snickered out, "I could say the same for you, and how I'm here now is the same as you, your father brought me, Mylene and your little friend Billy back to life."

Dan growled form hearing someone call Alucard his father, but stopped when he heard Billy's name, "Wait what?"

Shadow held out his right hand and said, " I don't know why you dislike your father, he's not so bad after all he saved you and 'two' of your friends lives, and send me and my Mylene to give you a crash course in your powers." When Shadow finished what he was saying a broad sword made of darkness formed in his right hand, "this is a solid shadow, a power only you, your father, and any one you two made into a vampire can use."

Shadow swung the sword around in a small circle, and added, "think of it as the ability to make anything you can think over," two wings made form darkness grow form his back as he took to the air, only to dive bomb Dan in a mad rush to cut the boy in half.

Dan himself with his arms and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his second end only for the blow to never come, so he opened his eyes to see a black bat like wing made of darkness grow form his back and acted like a shield.

Shadow flow back as he made his wings vanish, "looks like you can use it subconsciously, now let's see if you can focus on using it for an attack."

Dan's shock made his wing disappear, as he looked at Shadow dispel his sword.

Shadow held his arms out and said, "I'll give you one free attack, use it wisely."

Dan then held his hands together and thought about holding a sword, and to his shock, darkness covered his right hand making a wrist mounted sword appear.

Dan closed his eyes and ran at Shadow as the others stepped out side to see what was going on but when Dan went to slash Shadow the blade vanished.

Shadow looked down and sighed, "don't have it in you to hurt someone, such weakness will not serve you well, prince." Shadow then punched Dan in the face sending him back.

Dan landed on his back as Runo cried and ran to his aid.

Shadow resummoned his wings, as he looked at Julie, "Sense Dan was such a good sport here's an f.y.I moment for you girl, your boyfriend Billy was found dieing in the jungle, by the king, and he was kind enough to bring him back for you, he is now some where in the forest Lost, if he doesn't find a place to hid before sun up, he really will be gone."

Shadow then took to the air, and added, "Also Masquerade you can come out, the king knows who all vampires are."

Masquerade then appeared right beside Alice, " so much for braking my return to everyone gently."

Shadow then flow off out of site

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on in the house, we see the bakugan Dan, Runo, Masquerade, Alice, Julie, Mira, Ace Shun, and Baron all together in the living room talking about all of this.

Shun crossed his arms, "ok Let's talk about what we know Dan's the prince of all vampires, and his father has brought to people we know back to live as vampires and all of the vampires he makes has that solid shadow ability."

Hydranoid looked around, "so may be it's save to say Dracula had something to do with Master Masquerade's return then seeing as we where told Billy is a vampire now lost out in the forest."

Masquerade sat down on an arm of a chair and crossed his arms, "If I had that solid shadow ability I think I would know it."

Alice looked at her boyfriend Masquerade, "but did you even know about it, to give it a try Masky?"

Masquerade rubbed the back of his head and said, "No …wait Masky?"

Runo giggled at the name, "Crap Alice already has a pet name for you," this made Masquerade blush form embarrassment.

Julie who was holding on to Gorem tight, "Can we for get about how Masquerade ended up with his own body, as a vampire and him dating Alice for a minute and focus on Billy lost in a forest as a vampire, about to turn to ash in five hours when the sun comes up, Masquerade can you transport to him?"

Masquerade stood up as he pulled out his transport card, " First he'll die of starvation long before it's sun rise or the werewolves might find him first, second I can't transport to him because I have no idea where he is."

Dan snapped his fingers, " I got it, I know Marucho has some g.p.s trackers in his jets me and Masquerade could wear those and split up that way if he finds Billy he can teleport to me, or if he finds him first he can transport him back here then come get me."

Ace lend against a wall, "now while that does make sense it doesn't take into fact werewolves or Billy who ever he is starving to death."

Dan growled and said, " let me finish, me and Masquerade should be able to handle some werewolves, and I was thinking Masquerade uses his transport card to steal some blood bags form a hospital then we just fill some thermoses up with the blood so we can feed him if we find him."

Masquerade, "sounds like a plan to me," he the transported off to steal some blood bags.

Marucho then ran off to his jet, and a couple of minutes later he came back with three walkie talkie ear peaces, and tracking bands.

Once Masquerade came back and filled two thermos with blood Marucho put the bands on there arms and said, "this will let me track you two on my lap tops and when one of you finds Billy just hit the ear peace to talk and I'll tell Masquerade where to transport."

Dan nodded, "come on Masquerade, we got to get a move on, "The two vampires then left.

Once they where in the forest, Dan said, "I'll go right you go left," Masquerade just nodded as they split up.

As Masquerade searched the forest he stopped and gasp as a werewolves that stood at lest ten foot tall stood before him, "I take it you're the Alpha?"

The wolf man just said, " Yes," it then tried to spear Masquerade with his claws, his arm came down to fast for Masquerade to transport, but something else saved him it was a wing made form a solid shadow.

Masquerade saw the alpha was shocked so he pulled out his transport card and transported on to the Werewolf's back and turned the wing into a sword and stabbed the lead werewolf in the head.

The solid shadow then disappeared as the wolf man fell dead and Masquerade looked at his hands, "So Dracula was involved with my return."

Meanwhile with Dan.

Dan came to a snow covered part of the forest and he saw Billy on the ground face down, so he ran to his friend rolled him over on to his back and took out his thermos opened it and poured the blood inside into Billy's mouth and said, " Billy if your still alive, drink this it'll help."

Dan smiled as he saw Billy was drinking it he then hit the button on his ear peace and said, "Marucho I found Billy tell Masquerade to transport to me."

To be continued.


	7. Billy and Julie

We see the brawlers watching, Dan placing a past out Billy on the couch, as he said, "there if he pulls true or not it's up to him now."

Julie who was worried about Billy cried and grabbed on to Dan's arm, "What isn't there something you can do, you're the got dam vampire prince ?"

Dan shock his arm free of the girl and said, "Julie, He has to have a reason to stay in the land of the living watch over him and be that reason, ok?"

Julie who was still crying, "Yes."

Masquerade then put his thermos by the couch, "just made sure he drinks this in a couple of hours and as we still have a lot to figure out, I say we all just head to bed, and handle this when we're all fresh."

Everyone but Julie nodded, and head off to Alice's guest rooms.

Julie just sat down next to the couch, and looked at Billy, "Billy I don't know if you can hear me, but please stay here, when I Heard you died, I felt like my life was over, but," she then cried more, "you came back, please stay I don't want to lose you again."

Billy then muttered something in such a low tone it was quitter then a whisper, Julie but her hand on Billy's face and said, "No wonder Runo, Took Dan back so fast, You never know how much you love someone tell they're gone."

Julie then Closed her crying eyes gave Billy a kiss as her tears fell on to his face, making Billy's eye's tighten for a second before he opened them to see a crying Julie kissing him.

Julie Broke the kiss, to Hear Billy weakly ask, "What's wrong Baku babe?"

Julie rapped her arms around Billy's neck, and she was so happy she didn't care about that dumb pet name he always calls her, " what's wrong is I thought I lost you again."

Julie then broke the hug and grabbed the thermos of blood and when she opened it Billy, hold his nose and said, "I'm not drinking Blood."

Julie looked at him, as she tried to get him to drink it, "if you don't drink it you'll die…again."

Billy pushing her hand away when the thermos got to close to his face, "than I choice, Death, it can't be that bad the second time around."

Julie crossed her arms, "Your either drink the blood in this thermos or fresh form my neck."

Billy thought about biting Julie, the thought turned him on so much, he thought it would be better for Julie if he picked, "I'll take the thermos."

Billy then took the thermos held his nose and chugged the blood and when he was done he dropped the thermos and used his hand to whip his mouth, to try and get the metallic taste out of his mouth.

Julie then got on top of Billy and rapped her arms around his neck making the new vampire blush.

Cycloid, turned to Gorem and asked, " should we be watching this?"

Gorem turned to his fellow subterra Bakugan and said, "I don't know."

Meanwhile in Alice's room.

We see Masquerade laying on Alice's bed with Alice laying on his chest.

Masquerade held Alice tight and said, "Alice while I was in the forest I came across the Alpha wolf, and I kind of killed it, with that Shadow power."

Alice looked At Masquerade with shock as she took in two big peaces of information, one she didn't have to worry about werewolf rape anymore, two Dracula or as he's going by now Alucard, had a hand in bring Masquerade back. Alice then past out form being to sleep to handle it.

To be continued.


	8. Alice's grandfather a werewolf?

The fallowing night all the brawlers gathered in the living room of Alice's house while her grandfather went to work on the Transporter.

Dan who was next to Runo, "ok let's see what we know one my dad's Dracula and he some how brought Masquerade back, along with two vexos , but why?"

Masquerade who had his arms around Alice making the girl blush, "I couple of Years ago I heard a story that Vampire's and humans use to live together in peace, tell vampires started fearing humans because they could slay vampires at day, and humans grow to fear vampires feeding on them at night, so a war happened."

Billy was sitting on the floor with Julie in his lap making the him blush, " what does that have to do with anything?"

Masquerade looked at him, " let me finish, it was said, the only way peace could ever happen would be if the two races fearful of each other cross breed, but that could only happen if a new vampire king, one raised as a human would take the throne, with a lady of light as his bride. "

Shun leaned against a wall, "Well Dan's the vampire prince raised as a human."

Tigrerra, "and mylady is a haos brawler, a lady of light."

Marucho just sat at his laptop searching for something, "but that still doesn't explain Masquerade, I mean Billy could have just been a Dracula's way of trying to be on friendly terms with Dan."

Cycloid, "Well if it wasn't for Dracula boss won't be here right now, so could be, what was that story called Masquerade?'

Masquerade, tried to think for a minute, "I think the vampires tapestry."

Marucho searched that and said, "found it, it is the vampire Tapestry and Masquerade you forgot a part, that read, 'and when the new king comes to his throne he will bring 3 knights one of the earth, who's bride shall be as strong as the ground below her feet, and Black knight who hides behind a mask, and another Shadow Knight, who shall serve the new king who saved his life.' "

Gorem, 'Billy is subterra user, aka earth."

Julie blushed as she thought about her being Billy's vampire bride, " then Billy has to be the earth Knight, so I most be his bride," Billy had a mild panic attack when Julie said that.

Hydranoid, "Master Masquerade hides his face behind a mask even know that he has his own body, witch Master, I most ask why?

Masquerade Removed his Mask making the other gasp form the scares hidden behind, "Ok now let's figure out who this shadow knight is," he then but his mask back on.

Alice put her finger to her shin as she thought for a moment, "Shadow is another word for darkness, so most be another Darkus user, but it can't be me because girl's couldn't be knights back when this story had to be written, plus I'm more of masky's bride."

After hearing Alice's nick name for Masquerade everyone tried to hold in a laugh even Hydranoid.

Masquerade looked at his and Alice's shared bakugan, "don't' even think about it, but the only other Darkus user we have is Ace, and form the story looks like He's going to die and Dan will turn him into a vampire to save him."

Ace's eyes widened and gulped hard, as his Bakugan Percival said, "Buddy let's go see if Alice's grandfather needs a hand getting are ride home working again."

Baron, grabbed Ace, "Ace haven't you see the movies the one who leaves the group dies, so if you don't want to die you will sit your but down here with the rest of us."

Ace thought for a moment on every horror movie he had seen and quickly realized something, "Baron's right." That sentence was fallowed by everyone gasping form shock.

Baron pulled out a pen and bakugan battle brawler's poster that had, Dan, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Alice, Julie, and Masquerade, the post was sighed by everyone but Masquerade, " had to happen sooner or later, but now Mister Masquerade please sign my poster?"

Masquerade signed it, witch made Baron jump for joy and seeing that made Masquerade said, "you have problems dude."

Ace then started to shake a little, Mira saw it and asked, "what's wrong Ace?"

Wilda, "my guess is he has to go but now he's to worried about dieing if he leaves to group so he's trying to hold it and not made a mess in his pants, am I right?," Ace just shamefully nodded yes.

Dan then stood up, " look the story says I'm suppose to save your live so I'll go with you and stand outside the door ok?" Ace then nodded and the two brawlers grabbed there bakugan and walked off.

Drago, "this hole thing is bat shit crazy!"

Dan looked at his Bakugan, " tell me about it buddy, who well I get to be a king at lest."

Percival, " and what pray tell will your first act as king be?"

Dan crossed his arms, "to have all my old school bullies hang form a tower by there underpants."

Ace just looked back at him, "really, your going to be king of a super powered raise and that is what you'll do first?"

Dan nodded yes, but as they head for the bath room a werewolf jumped out and with one wing of it's claws it slashed Ace's chest open in four places. Dan's eyes glow red and he hissed showing his vampire instincts took over, Dan made a solid shadow sword and gammed it throw the werewolves chest making it fall backwards, on to the floor.

Ace held his chest wounds as he began to bleed out, but Dan bit his neck and drank his blood making the Vestal bleed out faster and he died.

Dan took his mouth for Ace's neck as he got control over himself enough to see Ace open his now glowing red eyes and say, "YOU JACK ASS I COULD HAVE MADE IT!"

Dan looked at ace still holding his chest, "MY INSTINCTS TOOK OVER SAME IT, now let's get some blood in you so those claw marks will heal."

The others then ran in nad Mira ran over tearfully to Ace, and a second later Ace bit her, making everyone blush and feel awkward about the sounds Mira was making.

Preyas angelo faint and Diablo took over and said, "Vampires bite can made Woman orgasm," he then looked to Masquerade, "first that is the most amazing super power ever, second no wonder woman love your kind."

Alice looked at the dieing werewolf wide eyed as it turned into her grandfather Michael, Alice cried as she tearfully asked, "grandpa?"

Michael, held his chest wound, "I've been part of the pack for years and as the one noun of you would have thought, the new Alpha asked me to avenge to old one, as all werewolves are forced by instinct to do what the alpha says weather we like it or not, but I failed, so Thank you Dan for setting me free," the old man then died.

Alice cried and buried her face in to Masquerade's chest. Masquerade held Alice close and petted her head silently as he no one know what to say now.

To be continued.


	9. moving on

The fallowing night we see the brawlers out side with Michael's body rapped in a sheet.

Dan, Masquerade, Alice and Billy where digging his grave while Alice just cried.

Baron looked down, " this is so messed up, I mean if the wolf pack, would make Alice's grandfather one of them and force him to kill us who's next?"

Shun looked down, " we don't know so once we he's buried we'll have to leave."

Masquerade Ace, and Dan finished, the grave and moved Michael's body, into the hole and covered him with dirt.

Runo then took out a wooden cross, that had Michael Gehabich's name on it and put it at the head of the grave.

They all took a moment of silences, as Masquerade pulled the crying Alice into his arms.

Later on everyone got on board Marucho's family jet to head back to his place.

Dan and Runo sat together, the Still crying Alice sat in Masquerade's lap as he held her tight, Julie blushing after seeing what a vampire bite does to a girl, and it didn't hello Billy was sitting next to her smirking.

Everyone else sat by themselves, the windows where all closed, and everyone kept to them selves, filling the plane with a creepy awkward silence.

Baron looked over to this right to see Mira blushing and looking back at Ace, who's sitting behind her with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Baron then got up and moved sets so she was next to Mira, and whispered to the girl, "can't stop thinking about him after the hole he bit you thing?"

Mira blushed and nodded yes, So Baron added, "so then go talk to him, I know he's had a crush on you for awhile, and besides sense no one knows how to fix the transporter we're stuck here, so you might at lest try to be happy."

Mira nodded and got up and walked to Ace, "Ace is this seat taken?" Ace just opened his eyes and nodded no, so Mira sat down next to him.

Mira blushed and was thinking of what to say, come on now Mira he's still the same Ace, you know had a crush on for the last couple of years, he's just a vampire, who bit you and made you cum in your panties…ok this is talk is going to be hard.

Ace looked over at her and said, "no it isn't I can read your mind Mira, and also I've had a crush on you for awhile too." Mira just blushed and acted like she was frozen in place.

Ace looked at her "Mira, look normal I would be happy and jump at knowing you liked me like that, but I just died, came back, I'm now undead and have to drink blood, we buried a man, you me and Baron can never go home now thanks to the only man who can fix the transporter dieing, so much has happened no one is even speaking right now, not even the couples, so We'll talk about this later all later, once the shock wears off."

Mira just nodded as she blushed and looked down, great I finally talk to him about this, and it's a bad time.

Ace looked at her and sighed, "Look Mira, I would love to be your boyfriend, but right now we have a lot more to worry about then romance, we have 21 days tell the blood red moon raises, and that prophecy happens, but please just know if I had to pick one person to spend eternity with it's you."

Ace then grabbed a blushing Mira's hand making the grill hold his hand back as she blushed and froze again.

On the other end of the jet Billy was watching his girlfriend Julie cover her neck with her hands as she blushed, "Come on Baku babe, I'm getting hungry."

Julie blushed and lend away form him, "no no, I saw, how girls react to the bit, and I'm not that kind of girl."

Gorem then said form her pocket, "yes so take the hint and let it fang boy."

Billy crossed his arms, "but I need blood and if I don't get some soon I'll go all animalistic and pin someone to the ground and suck there blood, and I know you don't want that to happen to you, another girl, or even a bo…."

Before he could finish a blushing Julie cut him off and said, "fine you made your point."

Julie then uncovered her neck bit her right hand and put her left hand over the spot between her legs as Billy bit in to her neck sending a shock wave of pleasure throw her body.

Julie bit her hand hard enough to make it bleed to try and hold in a moan, all the while filling this pressure build up inside of her, but soon he stopped sucking and moved his tongue in to one of the holes his fangs made, and that was when Julie orgasmed in her panties.

Julie took her hand out of her mouth, and Billy started to lick the blood off of it as Julie just sat there blushing madly.

To be continued.


	10. no turning back

Once everyone made it to Marucho's they all went to there guest rooms for, some rest.

When Dan got in to his room, he quickly closed the curtains, and said, "No sun light for me."

Runo then entered the room and knocked on the open door, " I hope it's ok that I let, myself in?"

Dan looked back at her and smiled, "It's way better then ok Runo."

Runo closed the door behind her, and locked it with made Dan freeze up for a second.

Dan thought ok now my Girlfriend locked the door and we're alone, I would think she would want to have sex, but I'm not that lucky.

Runo Sat down on the bed and said, "we need to talk about all of This Dan." Dan looked worried as he sat down beside her, "sure beautiful."

Runo grabbed Dan's hand and held it, "All of this is crazy I mean just 11 days back, everything was normal, well as normal as things got for us, but now in 20 more days your going to be a king."

Dan cut her off as he held her hand tight, "I know I don't want the throne of the vampire king, but it's something I have no power over, but.. I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Runo, I promise when my sperm donor force all of his power into me, I won't chance, and I'll use all last bit of that power to keep humans safe, and find away to make things between us work out."

Runo blushed, and looked down , " I know but what happens when you become the vampire King, will you spirit me away in the dead of night, never to see my parents again, or will you disappear not to be seen for years tell, you come to claim me as your bride."

Dan took her chin into his free hand and made her look him in the eye, "I won't take you away form your family Runo, and I promise you will see me tell, I come to claim you as my beautiful blushing vampire bride."

Runo then blushed red as blood, making Dan think, her face is blood red, so beautiful.

Dan pulled her into his arms and Kissed her. Runo closed her eyes and returned the kiss, but her blush grow when she felt Dan's tongue lick her lips, asking to be let in to her mouth.

Runo opened her mouth and soon felt Dan's tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, and with out braking the kiss Dan pulled her in to his lap, Making Runo feel something big pocking her. Runo's eyes opened wide, Dan please stop I'm not ready for that.

Dan broke the kiss, and watched Runo panting, "as you wish dear," he then let go of her.

Runo inched away form him and blushed, "so what you where that close to being able to fuck me and you just stopped?" Runo then covered her mouth with her hands, I did not just ask that.

Dan chuckled to himself, "Yes you asked that Runo, and yes I stopped, because I love you enough to not do anything that might scare you away form me.' Dan then grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it.

Runo looked away form a second and thought, you're a vampire you love me, you can be romantic, you can made me orgasm with a bite, you won't do anything to me I'm not ready for, and your sex, I CAN'T TAKE IT!

Runo thow her arms around Dan's neck, Kissed him and pinned him to the bed.

Dan was just wide eyed form this as he thought, my luck is finally taking a turn form the better.

8 hours later, the two's cloths where all on the floor, as they alid nude under the covers.

Runo was laying a sleep on Dan's chest with her arms around his neck, snuggling into his well muscled chest.

Dan put his right hand on the back of her head, and his left hand on her back, as he held her tight, almost like she would disappear, if he let her go, He gave his sleeping love a kiss on the head as he whispered to him self, " sleep well Runo my love, for there is no turning back."

To be continued.


	11. raining bakugan?

The fallowing night Runo woke up, before Dan, but his sleeping arms still hold her tight.

Runo blushed, as she laid there undressed, on Dan's chest, as she snuggled into his chest.

Meanwhile in Marucho's dinning room we see the bakugan all on the table talking.

Preyas looked at everyone, "ok now let's talk about this vampire crap, were do we stand on it."

Tigrerra, "The legend thing said Dan was going to steal mylady's flower before marriage I hate it!"

Drago, looked at her, "but if not for the vampire thing Dan won't be here so I guess I'm ok with it."

Hydranoid, "both of my masters are together now, never to leave each other, I've never been happier."

Cycloid, "I have to go with Drago on this."

Gorem, "well I'm with Tigrerra on this hole legend says they will crossbreed thing."

Percival , "I got to go with Drago too, no vampires Ace would be six feet under."

Wilda, " I'm going to agree Agreeing with Gorem and Tigrerra."

Preyas angelo looked at the window and said, "gang it's raining Bakugan."

All the brawlers Bakugan then looked at the window to see Bakugan in sphere form falling form the sky.

Preyas angelo then flipped into Preyas Diablo and said, "holly crap, how Dracula do this, after all he some how had to be behind this."

The sound of the Bakugan ball forms hitting buildings and bouncing off of things filled the night air, waking up the brawlers, and all but Dan and Runo raced out of there rooms to dinning room.

Baron looked at it and asked, " what does master Dan's have to gain form this?"

Shun crossed his arms, " simple with the bakugan back on earth the bakugan game can be played again, something he believes will make his son happy."

To be continued.

Jboy44, "I know this chapter is short but I had some writer's block with it sorry the next one will be longer.


	12. runo pregnant?

Later on Dan and Runo held hands as they left there room.

Baron saw them, "We all know what you did."

Tigrerra then rolled into the room and hopped on to Runo's shoulder, "Mylady, I'm sorry I couldn't stop this for happening please tell me you two at lest used protection."

Runo and Dan's eye's widened as they released they didn't so Runo could be pregnant right now.

Tigrerra read the look on there faces and rolled into a ball as she fainted.

Baron looked at them and blinked a couple of times, "you don't have the crown yet master Dan isn't it a little early to make a heir to the throne."

Runo then past out into Dan's arms, triggering him to say, "we are going to need to take Runo to a doctor."

Baron then left as he said, "all go tell master Marucho."

Later on we see Dan pacing up and down Marucho's living room as he said, "why did I have to die, because if I wasn't a dam vampire I could have gone with them, but now I have to wait tell they come back to know if my girlfriend is pregnant, can't I ever get a break."

Masquerade then walked in and said, "I don't know but how about you stop pacing before you make a hole in the floor."

Dan just snarled as Billy walked in the room saying, "Julie called me she said they where on there way back, but she said she won't tell me Runo's test results tell Runo told you Dan."

Dan then sat down on the couch and said, "20 days tell I'm the vampire king, is enough to worry about, but if Runo is pregnant what are we going to do, we're so young, what if her parents want her to abort it, I can't let that happen."

Masquerade lend against the wall and, "Look Dan how about you run this plan past her, the night you become king and get all of your father's power, you have her tell them, and if they yell kick her out or try to force her to abort it, you come in and spirit her away for them to never see again."

Dan looked at Masquerade, "what is my life coming to when something you come up with sounds like the best option."

Masquerade looked back at Dan and said, "I don't know, but I'm not going to bow to a cry baby of a king."

Dan just hissed, at him as the door opened to revile to rest of the group.

Runo pulled Dan along away from the group so they could talk.

Runo started to cry, "I'm pregnant and the doctors called my parents they called me a whore, and said they we're going to make me abort our baby."

Dan quickly pulled Runo into his arms, "it's ok Runo I promised I would always protect you now, that goes double for both of you, and Masquerade said, if your parents did this I should spirit you away when I become king."

Runo rapped her arms around Dan and cried out, " don't wait tell then my parents are going back tomorrow, please spirit me away now, I don't' want them to hurt our baby."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Later on that night, we see Ace chasing after Mira, "Mira please wait."

Mira then stopped and turned around, as Ace grabbed a hold of her right wrist, "What is it?" Mira blushed as Ace said, "remember what we talked about on the plan?"

Mira blushed as she nodded yes.

Ace pulled her closer to his body, "Well I have your answer, if you want to try and make things work between us, then I'm all yours."

Mira blushed as Ace gave her a kiss, and she quickly returned it.

Meanwhile.

We see Runo sleeping on her bed, with Dan watching her, as he whipped a tear form her eyes, "first my death, now her parents want her to abort our baby, why most I bring you only grief, Runo my love?"

Dan then looked at out the window and opened it, as he forced himself to spit out, "Father, if you ever cared about me at all please help me, Runo's parents will be back tomorrow, and if they get her, they force her to abort your grandchild."

Dan then turned around and jumped a little when he saw Alucard standing behind him.

Alucard tipped his hat as he said, "Then let's think up away to save my grandchild, shall we son?"

Dan made a fist and growled as he forced himself to nodded yes.

Alucard smirked, " So strong willed, you have to force your pride down to come to me for help, That will do you good as a king, now let's get started."

To be continued.


	14. end

After the talk with his father Dan woke up Runo, "Runo we have to run, it's the only choice we have to keep our baby safe."

Runo sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I know so let' me guess no choice but to go with your father, and disappear before the others wake up?"

Dan just nodded yes as Runo gave him a sad hug and said, " then let's get it over with already."

The next day, Shun went to check on Dan and Runo to see them gone with only a note left on the bed.

Shun picked up the note and read it aloud, "We're sorry but to keep our baby safe we had to run, but you will see us again. Tell everyone we know that we're sorry. Wish us the best of luck signed Dan and Runo."

Nine months later in Russia, we see Masquerade holding a clearly pregnant Alice in his arms.

Masquerade kissed her head, "you really think it was a good idea to let Billy Julie Ace and Mira move in with us dear?"

Alice giggled out, " yes they don't have anywhere else to go tell Dan reappears."

Meanwhile in another room in Alice's house Julie hand Billy a positive pregnancy test, as she said, " coagulations daddy" Billy just fainted. And it just so happened Mira had done the same thing to Ace on the other end of the house.

Meanwhile in an unknown castle, we see Dan now dressed in a red coat, sitting in a chair next to a bed where the sleeping Runo now lay, and in his arms was his new born daughter.

Dan smiled as he looked at the baby, "welcome to the world, Angel I'm your father, and in nine more months we go and pick up 3 more couples so you can grow up with three soon to be born friends.

The end

Jboy44, "the story started to drag on and I'm having computer troubles so sadly this is where it ends."


End file.
